Deception
by crossalf
Summary: "I'm here, Draco—" Harry mempererat genggamannya ketika Draco kembali memanggil-manggil namanya.  "Cacar naga. Dia terkena cacar naga," bisik Blaise mengejutkan.


Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

Genre : Friendship/ Humor

Rated : T

**Deception**

**A/N : Fic kedelapan yang kubuat. Balik lagi ke Drarry. Huekekekeke... Di sini OOC-nya parah banget. Geje, aneh, dan sebangsanya. Ini tahun ketujuh saat Opa Riddle udah wafat. Judul nggak nyambung. Paling parah kalo disuruh nentuin judul ama genre. Jadi mohon maap.**

**KaaSan, this is for you. Kepala udah benjol, dijitakin mulu nih. Wuehehehe...**

**Juga untuk semua yang maniak Drarry. **

Musim semi telah tiba. Ketiga remaja itu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar Danau Hitam yang pastinya di saat seperti ini menunjukkan pemandangan yang, well, cukup bisa menghilangkan kejenuhan di mata mereka. Ketiga remaja yang dikenal sebagai pahlawan dunia sihir itu melewati hutan kecil di dekat Hogwarts yang lumayan banyak dihuni oleh pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi, layaknya pohon yang tergambar pada salah satu film favorit seluruh remaja di dunia. Well, kau pasti tahu film apa itu. Ya, ya, ya. Benar sekali tebakanmu, pohon-pohon yang ada di—Twilight.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione berjalan bersisian. Sesekali Hermione memeluk lengan Ron ketika jalan terjal menghadang mereka. Sementara Harry, harus berpegang pada siapa, dia juga tidak tahu. Mungkin pohon-pohon bisu itu yang akan dia peluk ketika dia hendak terpeleset karena tanah yang sedikit licin, sisa es dari musim salju.

Bodoh juga Harry. Kenapa dia harus menjadi obat nyamuk di antara dua sahabatnya yang sedang dilanda badai cinta itu? Dan kenapa pula dia tadi menuruti permintaan Hermione untuk melepas penat di tepi Danau Hitam yang berakhir dengan dirinya berubah menjadi lukisan bergerak yang tak dipedulikan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu?

Seperti saat mereka berjalan tadi, sekarang ketiga sahabat itu pun duduk di tepi Danau Hitam, juga dengan bersisian, tapi tempat Harry duduk agak berjauhan dengan Ron dan Hermione. Seperti anak tiri.

Kalau tahu begini jadinya, kenapa dia tadi tak mengajak Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, si kembar Patil, Pansy, Blaise atau... Draco saja untuk menemaninya bicara saat kedua sahabatnya itu sedang asyik dengan dunia mereka? Daripada harus bicara dengan diri sendiri seperti orang gila di perempatan Diagon Alley. Menyesal, hanya itu yang dia pikirkan.

Bicara mengenai teman-teman Harry di atas, ada Draco cs di sana. Kenapa? Lagi-lagi Harry juga tidak tahu. Padahal sebelumnya mereka adalah musuh besar. Semua kejadian berlangsung begitu saja.

Bersyukurlah pada Voldemort yang telah mati dan membawa perubahan di seluruh dunia sihir. Karena makam Voldemort, Azkaban tak lagi sepi, melainkan diramaikan oleh para Pelahap Maut. Karena makam Voldemort pula, Slytherin terpaksa harus berpegang tangan dengan Gryffindor dan saling berpelukan. Dalam artian lain, dua kubu itu berdamai. Tunggu dulu, apakah Voldemort mempunyai makam? Siapa yang peduli? Dimakamkan atau tidak, yang terpenting adalah, dia telah damai dan bahagia di sisi Merlin.

Tapi, jika harus memilih, Harry tak akan memilih Draco untuk menemaninya, walaupun terdesak sekali pun. Dia tidak mau semakin susah, karena tentu Draco akan membahas masalah minggu lalu, saat berada di kelas Profesor Binns, masalah yang terus akan Draco bicarakan dan pertanyakan pada Harry yang sampai saat ini belum juga bisa menjawabnya.

Harry memandang jauh ke depan Danau Hitam yang luas. Mengingat beberapa memorinya dengan para mermaid ketika dia berusia empat belas tahun, dan menjadi pemenang Turnamen Triwizard termuda dalam sejarah. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir merahnya.

Lalu ingatannya berpacu kembali saat dia harus menemukan petunjuk bagaimana membuka telur emas untuk tugas keduanya, dan terpaksa harus menjadi korban godaan Myrtle. Tak lupa saat dia menjalankan tugas pertamanya, bermain kejar-kejaran dengan naga. Sungguh hal yang bodoh. Harry kembali tersenyum mengingatnya.

Tanpa dia sadari, Ron dan Hermione sedang sibuk saling menyikut satu sama lain. Mereka berbicara melalui bahasa mata yang hanya mereka saja yang tahu.

'Dia kenapa?' dagu Ron terangkat ke arah Harry.

Hermione geleng-geleng kepala.

'Aku khawatir, Hermione,' mata Ron menyiratkan kecemasan.

'Kenapa tak kita tanyakan saja padanya?' Hermione menarik lengan Ron untuk bersama dengannya mendekati Harry.

"Er— Harry..." sapa gadis berambut coklat itu.

Harry menoleh, alisnya terangkat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya si pemuda berambut merah.

Kini alis Harry bertaut, "Apanya yang kenapa?"

Hermione mengangkat telapak tangannya, menempelkan tepat di dahi Harry, "Dari tadi kau tersenyum sendiri. Aku khawatir—"

Belum sempat Hermione melanjutkan, telah dipotong oleh Harry, "Aku hanya mengingat masa lalu. Jangan berpikir kalau aku gila," katanya, mengetahui kalau itu adalah maksud pembicaraan Hermione.

"Umm—ak—aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu, Harry," kata kekasih Ronald Weasley itu. "Hanya saja—," belum sempat Hermione melanjutkan kata-katanya, Ron memegang lengannya untuk menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudahlah, tak usah mempermasalahkannya. Sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kastil sekarang," ajak Ron sambil melihat ke atas langit yang sekarang telah mengubah warnanya menjadi biru kekuningan. Tumben Ron bijaksana.

"Kau benar, Ron," Harry menuruti apa yang Ron katakan. Hermione hanya mengangguk, menandakan kalau dia setuju dengan ide Ron. Ketiga sahabat itu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke dalam rimbunan pohon.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi, ada tiga pasang mata yang diam-diam telah mengamati —bisa dibilang memata-matai— aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh trio Gryffindor di tepi Danau Hitam dari balik pohon. Masing-masing bersembunyi pada satu pohon. Salah satu dari ketiga pasang mata itu menoleh pada anggotanya yang lain sambil mengangkat dagunya singkat, dan memberikan tatapan tanya, 'Sekarang?'. Sementara yang lain memberikan anggukan tanda setuju.

"BLOODY HELL!"

"MERLIN!"

"DEMI JENGGOT RIDDLE!"

Ketiga singa remaja itu berteriak terkejut setelah melihat, ada tiga wajah di depan mereka yang muncul tiba-tiba, seperti penodong hutan kampungan. Yang lebih mengherankan, ketiga penodong kecil itu juga ikut berteriak karena kaget dengan teriakan tiga Gryffindor di hadapan mereka.

Beberapa detik berlalu setelah mereka berenam saling sahut menyahut dalam satu teriakan.

"HENTIKAN!" bentak salah satu penodong kecil yang jangkung dan berkulit hitam, mirip seperti Blaise Zabini. Ya ampun, dia memang Blaise!

Keenam sebaya itu terdiam, sambil menyumpal telinga mereka dengan tangan masing-masing, takut gendang telinga mereka pecah hanya karena mendengar bentakan Blaise.

Ron, yang mulai menyadari siapa yang ada di depannya itu melangkah, "Kalian?" histerisnya dengan nada ciri khas seorang Ron.

Harry dan Hermione menatap Blaise, Pansy, dan Theo dengan tatapan terheran-heran.

Sedangkan Trio Slytherin itu saling menatap rekan setimnya masing-masing, kemudian mengangguk serentak.

Detik berikutnya, mereka menyebar, mengelilingi, dan mengepung ketiga Gryffindor yang telah menjadi incaran mereka sejak tadi.

"Hei, hei, hei... Ada apa ini?" Harry bertanya-tanya gugup. Kepalanya menoleh satu per satu ke arah Blaise, Pansy, dan Theo.

"Merlin! Aku masih ingin hidup," iba Ron.

"Kalian... Bukankah kita adalah teman?" tanya Hermione sambil merogoh tongkat dari balik saku celananya.

"Turunkan tongkatmu, Granger. Siapa yang akan kau kutuk?" Pansy melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. Blaise dan Theo tertawa.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione kembali terheran.

"Hei, kami hanya menginginkan dia," tunjuk Theo pada Harry, masih terkekeh.

Harry menjadi salah tingkah karena semua mata tertuju padanya.

Belum sempat Harry mengatasi salah tingkahnya, duo Slytherin itu, Blaise dan Theo mendekat ke arahnya dan mencekal kedua lengannya erat-erat.

"Ada apa ini? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian mainkan?" tanya Hermione.

"Potter, kau harus ikut kami. Draco sakit parah dan dia ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap Blaise serius, menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka.

"HAH? Jadi hanya karena itu kalian bersikap aneh seperti ini?" lolong Ron tak percaya.

"Memangnya karena apa lagi?" Pansy balik bertanya.

"Tapi sikap kalian seperti penodong gadungan, bodoh!" suara Ron melengking, membuat semua yang ada di situ menjauhkan badan.

Hermione geleng-geleng tak habis pikir dengan teman-teman barunya dari Slytherin itu.

"L-lepaskan aku!" geram Harry menyentakkan lengannya. "Kenapa harus pakai acara cekal-mencekal begini, sih?" lanjutnya. Tapi dalam hati, sebenarnya Harry khawatir juga dengan keadaan Draco sekarang.

"Tidak, kau harus ikut kami, Potter!" tegas Pansy. Dia mengisyaratkan kedua temannya untuk menyeret Harry, masih mencekal kedua lengan pemuda berkacamata itu, meninggalkan Hermione dan Ron yang terbengong.

"Hei! Itu namanya penculikan! Kalian tidak bisa menculik Harry sendirian! Kami ikut!" Ron menggenggam tangan Hermione untuk mengikuti Blaise, Pansy, Theo, dan Harry.

Theo menghentikan langkahnya, yang otomatis membuat langkah ketiga sahabatnya juga Harry ikut terhenti.

"Kenapa kalian ikut?" Blaise mengeluh. Pansy memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak bisa. Bagaimana pun, kami harus ikut!" tekad Ron. Hermione hanya mengikuti apa kemauan kekasihnya itu.

"Terserah. Dasar Gryffindor," gumam Blaise menyerah, begitu pun dengan Pansy dan Theo.

Mereka berenam berjalan menuju kastil dengan Harry yang masih dicekal oleh Blaise dan Theo. Pansy di samping mereka. Sementara Hermione dan Ron mengekor di belakang.

Memasuki kastil, mereka disambut oleh pandangan-pandangan mengejutkan sekaligus mengherankan. 'Kenapa mereka? Sepertinya akan terjadi perang lagi.' Mungkin itulah yang ada dalam pikiran murid-murid Hogwarts yang mereka lalui.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" gertak Ron pada seorang gadis Hufflepuff yang berada di tahun pertamanya, yang sedang memandangnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ron..." geram Hermione memperingatkan Ron agar tak semena-mena murka kepada seorang gadis yang tak bersalah.

Gadis Hufflepuff tadi lari ketakutan dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

-o0o-

Ron menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan, sampai dia sendiri tak sadar kalau dia dan yang lain sudah berada di depan pintu menuju Ruang Rekreasi asrama Slytherin, dan sekarang Theo sedang merapalkan kata kunci untuk bisa memanjat pintu itu.

Ruang Rekreasi sepi, menandakan bahwa penghuninya juga sedang berada di luar untuk menikmati indahnya musim semi yang sayang untuk dilewatkan hari ini.

Menelusuri setiap belokan dan koridor yang ada dalam ruangan itu, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di depan pintu Draco.

Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Hermione, dan Ron menghela napas. Begitu pun dengan Harry.

Harry tak tahu apa yang harus dia bayangkan mengenai penyakit Draco yang katanya parah itu.

Blaise dan Theo melepaskan cekalan tangan mereka pada lengan Harry.

Pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu melangkah maju meraih gagang pintu. Diturunkannya perlahan gagang pintu itu. Terdengar bunyi pintu yang berderit, menandakan kalau pintu yang saat ini dia pengang itu sudah sangat tua.

Mereka memasuki kamar Draco, dengan Harry yang di depan.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka, ketika disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang tidak biasa seperti yang biasanya. Draco terbaring lemah, tubuhnya tertutupi oleh selimut tebal berwarna hijau, matanya terkatup rapat. Dan, oh, apa itu? Sekujur wajah tampan Draco dipenuhi oleh totol-totol pucat kehijauan, kulitnya yang pucat, semakin lebih pucat lagi. Sesekali Draco merintih kesakitan dalam tidurnya.

"Ha—arry. Arr—ry—" rintihnya tak jelas, matanya masih terkatup rapat, tapi kepalanya bergerak kemana-mana di atas bantal.

Keadaannya mengenaskan. Belum pernah mereka melihat Draco yang menderita seperti ini.

Harry panik. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Dia tak tega melihat Draco yang lemah seperti sekarang.

Segera Harry berlari menuju tempat tidur dimana Draco berada. Hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah—

"Draco—" bisiknya pelan.

Harry duduk di tepi kasur pemuda yang sedang memanggil namanya berulang kali itu. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke atas kepala Draco, membelainya rambut pirangnya yang lembut. Tak dihiraukannya totol-totol hijau yang menempel di wajah pemuda itu. Yang dirasa Harry adalah, kepala Draco terasa dingin.

Sementara itu tangan kirinya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Draco, mencoba untuk memberitahukan pada pemuda itu tentang keberadaannya.

Kelima pemuda yang ada di belakang Harry menatap Draco dengan iba dan khawatir.

"I'm here, Draco—" Harry mempererat genggamannya ketika Draco kembali memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Cacar naga. Dia terkena cacar naga," bisik Blaise mengejutkan.

Harry dan yang lain menoleh. "Cacar naga?" tanya Ron. Blaise mengangguk sedih.

"Bukankah cacar naga itu penyakit menular? Aku pernah membacanya di buku," kata Hermione, matanya menampakkan kesedihan.

Pansy mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Hermione.

"Kenapa tak dibawa ke Hospital Wing saja?" tanya Ron.

"Madam Pomfrey sedang berada di Beuxbatton bersama Profesor Snape. Katanya ada tanaman langka yang mereka butuhkan untuk membuat ramuan obat," sahut Theo. "Tadi aku sudah ke sana," tambahnya ketika melihat Ron yang sedikit tak percaya.

Hening. Mereka saling tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sampai sebuah suara mengejutkan lamunan mereka.

"Aku akan menjaganya," ucap Harry pelan, takut membangunkan Draco. "Sampai dia sembuh," lanjutnya.

"Kalau kau lupa, ini asrama orang, Harry," cegah Hermione.

"Tapi dia membutuhkanku, Hermione," bantah Harry, dia kembali memperhatikan Draco yang sekarang menaruh genggaman tangan Harry ke atas dadanya, matanya terpejam.

"Kami tak apa. Potter yang saat ini dibutuhkan oleh Draco. Biarkan dia tinggal di sini dulu, kami mohon," Pansy menunduk, ingin meneteskan air matanya. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Pergilah, Hermione, Ron. Biarkan aku di sini. Menemaninya," ujar Harry, masih membelai puncak kepala Draco.

"Kalau kau pergi, maka aku juga tak akan pergi, Harry," jawab Hermione mengejutkan Ron.

"T-tapi, Hermione, penyakitnya menular," bisik Ron tepat di telinga kekasihnya. Raut wajahnya memancarkan ketakutan.

Hermione mendelik ke arah Ron. "Kalau kau tak mau di sini, kau bisa pergi, Ron," gumamnya dingin.

Blaise, Pansy, dan Theo mendengus pelan. 'Gryffindor— kemana-mana selalu bersama' batin mereka dalam hati.

Ketiga Slytherin itu pergi meninggalkan Harry dan sahabat-sahabatnya di kamar Draco untuk pergi ke tempat kandang burung hantu, bermaksud mengirimkan surat pada orang tua Draco.

Jadilah hanya mereka bertiga yang menemani Draco sekarang.

Hermione duduk di salah satu kasur yang ada di kamar itu. Sementara Ron duduk di kursi tua yang berukir indah di dekat kasur tempat Hermione duduk. Harry masih berada di samping Draco, tapi kini dia duduk di kursi yang disediakan di sebelah tempat tidur pemuda yang minggu lalu sempat menyatakan cinta padanya, dan hal itulah yang membuat Harry tak bisa memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan pada Draco. Meskipun Harry juga merasa sedikit menyukai pemuda itu. Terbukti dengan tangannya yang masih bertautan dengan tangan Draco sejak tadi.

Terdengar suara yang kembali menarik Harry untuk berpijak ke bumi lagi.

"Harry—" Draco terbangun dari tempatnya.

"Draco— Jangan bergerak dulu, kau masih sakit," kedua tangan Harry mendorong bahu Draco pelan agar kembali tidur.

"Harry— Aku haus," rintih pemuda keturunan Malfoy itu.

"Baiklah, akan aku ambilkan minum," belum sempat Harry beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, genggaman tangan Draco mencegahnya untuk pergi.

Harry mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kau tetap di sini, Harry," Draco melihat ke sekeliling, ada Ron dan Hermione di sana. "Biarkan Weasley saja yang mengambilnya untukku. Jangan pergi," tatapan Draco sukses membuat Harry merona.

Seeker termuda sepanjang sejarah itu menoleh ke arah Ron dengan tatapan minta tolong.

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku?" Ron menggeram.

"Ambilkan saja, Ron. Dia masih sakit," bujuk Hermione yang mengetahui Ron tidak rela disuruh mengambilkan minuman untuk Draco.

Ron mengalah pada tatapan coklat lembut milik Hermione. "Uh—oke. Masih sakit ya? Awas saja kalau kau sudah sembuh," dia memandang Draco dengan ganas.

"Ron—"

-o0o-

"Harry—" bisik Draco lemah.

"Ya, Draco?" jawab Harry.

"Aku belum makan sejak tadi pagi. Walaupun aku merasakan lidahku pahit, tapi aku harus tetap makan, Harry," ucap Draco menatap hijau milik Harry yang jauh lebih indah dibandingkan totol-totol kehijauan yang menempel di tubuhnya. "Kau jangan pergi," larang Draco lagi.

Mau bagaimana lagi. Draco sedang sakit, dan hanya Harry yang bisa membuat Draco tenang. Mau tidak mau, Harry harus meminta bantuan kepada seseorang untuk mengambilkan Draco makanan.

Melalui tatapan mautnya, Harry meminta tolong kepada Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum, "Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi," dia beranjak dari kasur tempatnya duduk.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ron tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangan gadis muggle itu.

"Tentu saja ke dapur, Ron."

"Aku ikut."

"Kalau kau ikut, siapa yang akan menemani Harry, eh? Ingat, ini Slytherin, Ron."

Ron yang tak tega dengan Hermione yang harus berjalan dari dapur ke asrama tempat para Slytherin tinggal itu segera mencegah Hermione lagi. "Biar aku yang mengambilkan," katanya lembut. "Kau di sini saja."

Sebenarnya Hermione juga tak tega melihat Ron, yang sedari tadi berjalan mondar mandir dari kamar Draco ke tempat lain untuk mengambilkan segala keperluan pemuda Slytherin itu. Sudah berapa kali? Hampir tak terhitung.

Tapi siapa yang akan menemani Harry, apalagi ini adalah asrama Slytherin. Belum seluruhnya dari mereka yang bisa menerima hadirnya perdamaian.

Hiraukan ketidaktegaan terhadap Ron yang kelelahan. Hermione harus menemani Harry, sahabat yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya itu. Yeah, Hermione hampir seperti ibu kedua bagi Harry.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sebelum berlalu dari kamar, Ron memberikan tatapan ganas pada Draco, "Kau tahu, Malfoy? Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku tadi. Tunggu saat kau sembuh," telunjuknya teracung ke arah pemuda yang terbaring lemah itu.

Hermione menghela napas, memutar bola matanya. Harry merasa tak enak juga dengan Ron. Draco tak peduli, dia kembali memejamkan matanya.

-o0o-

Harry terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat sekeliling. Hermione juga masih terlelap di salah satu kasur, sementara Ron di kasur yang lain. Tentu saja semua penghuni sah kamar ini tak mau berada di sini, karena penyakit Draco yang menular.

Kasihan juga, Draco. Harus menerima fakta yang pahit, dijauhi oleh semua temannya, kecuali ketiga sahabatnya yang sejak tadi belum kembali itu.

Harry mengernyitkan dahi, 'Kenapa Pansy dan yang lain belum kembali?' tanyanya heran.

Pandangan Harry beralih menatap Draco yang juga sama seperti Ron dan Hermione, entah tidur atau tidak. Dilihatnya tangannya yang dalam genggaman Draco, berada di pipi pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Sepertinya Draco takut kehilangan pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

Harry menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Tangannya yang bebas, terangkat, melihat jam tangan pemberian Mrs. Weasley yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

'Merlin! Aku lupa! Detensi dengan Profesor Mcgonnagall!' teriaknya panik dalam hati.

Dengan lembut, Harry mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Draco di tangannya. Cukup susah, karena Draco menggenggamnya terlalu erat.

Beberapa detik kemudian, akhirnya Harry bisa melepaskan diri. Dia mendekati kasur Hermione, membangunkan gadis itu sepelan mungkin, agar Draco tak ikut terbangun.

"Hermione —"

"Mmmmph—" Hermione menggeliat.

"Hermione—" kembali Harry memanggil gadis yang sudah ia anggap saudara sendiri itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil mengusap matanya, untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya di sekitarnya. Setelah berhasil melihat Harry dengan jelas, dia bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Aku harus ke ruangan Profesor McGonnagall. Detensi," bisiknya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya gadis muggle itu, masih terlihat mengantuk.

Harry menjulurkan tangannya dimana jam tangan melingkar di sana. "Bisakah kau menjaga Draco— sebentar?" pintanya.

Hermione tampak berpikir. Beruntung saat ini dia tidak ada jadwal untuk membaca buku dan sebagainya. Anggukan kepala pun menjadi jawaban Hermione.

"Thanks," ucap Harry sambil mencium pipi Hermione lembut. "Jangan bangunkan Ron. Mungkin dia masih lelah," sarannya sebelum melenggang pergi dari kamar Draco.

-o0o-

Harry berjalan sendirian di tengah koridor bawah tanah yang sepi dan lembab. Rasa lelah mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Detensi dari Profesor McGonnagall benar-benar membuatnya berada antara hidup dan mati.

Harry terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju asrama tempat pemuda yang dicintainya —mungkin — berada.

Menyebutkan kata kunci seperti yang diucapkan Theo tadi. Memanjat pintu masuk, melewati Ruang Rekreasi yang masih kosong. 'Apakah memang selalu kosong seperti ini?'.

Harry berjalan, dan berjalan, sambil merutuki kelelahannya. Sampai di depan pintu kamar Draco, dia sudah melihat Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, dan Theo sudah ada di sana.

Tapi ada yang ganjil dengan mereka. Harry menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung.

Blaise menunduk. Theo sibuk memainkan kedua tangannya. Ron memandang kosong ke arah lain. Pansy menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Dan terakhir, Hermione terisak.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka terlihat begini? Jangan-jangan...

Harry mendekati kelima temannya itu. Pandangannya terarah ke Blaise, bertanya melalui mata hazel milik pemuda keturunan Italia itu.

Blaise menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan memandang pintu kamar, pandangannya tampak nanar, lalu kembali menunduk.

Harry menatap temannya yang lain.

Pansy, juga menatapnya sambil berkaca-kaca.

Hermione semakin terisak.

Harry tahu apa artinya itu. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang dari saat pertama dia melihat Draco terbaring tadi. Tidak, dia tidak boleh memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Tidak mungkin Draco telah pergi. Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Hanya mimpi, Harry.

Mencoba mengelak dari segala kesimpulan yang diambilnya, Harry memasuki kamar Draco. Pelan-pelan, dia mendekati ruangan yang kini hanya secercah cahaya yang bisa masuk itu.

Hanya kasur Draco yang diterangi oleh lampu minyak. Harry terkejut. Dadanya terasa berat dan sesak. Kelopak matanya melebar. Dia merasa matanya telah diburamkan oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan normal, walaupun telah memakai kacamata.

Dia tak percaya ini. Air matanya tumpah. Melihat Draco, yang tak tampak karena telah terselimuti oleh selimut pada seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk kepalanya. Tidak, Draco tidak mungkin mati.

"NOOO!" bening-bening kristal menghujani pipi halus Harry tanpa bisa ditahan. Dia berlari menghampiri sosok tak berdaya di depannya.

Dipeluknya tubuh yang berbaring tak bernapas itu. Kepalanya berhambur di atas dada Draco Malfoy. Pemuda yang beberapa jam lalu masih hidup. Masih bersamanya, menggenggam tangannya.

Harry menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menyebut nama Draco berulang-ulang. Tapi yang dipanggil tak juga menjawab.

"Draco— Draco—" Harry terus menyebut-nyebut nama itu di tengah tangisannya.

Terpancing oleh emosi yang tak karuan, Harry menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Draco. "Don't leave me alone, Draco! Wake up! Wake up!" teriaknya menyerah. Nada suaranya merendah ketika tak dilihatnya reaksi kehidupan dari tubuh yang sekarang berada dalam dekapannya itu.

Harry kembali menangis. Terisak. Dan semacamnya.

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini.

Kembali dia berteriak, masih menangis, "Kenapa kau pergi, bodoh? Aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu. Aku juga mencintaimu, Draco Malfoy. Aku juga mencintaimu. Kau dengar? Apa aku harus berulang kali mengata—" dia kembali terisak dan menangis lagi sejadi-jadinya.

Tiba-tiba Harry menghentikan tangisannya. Merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar di dadanya. Dia terkejut.

"Hmphmphmp... HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" terdengar tawa membahana yang meluncur dari bibir tipis nan mungil milik Draco Malfoy.

Ya, dia tertawa. Tentu saja, dia tak sanggup untuk tidak menahan tawanya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA... HAHAHAHA... HAHAHAHAHAHA... HAHAHAHAHA... HAHAHA... HAHA... HA..." tawa Draco terhenti ketika dia melihat Harry yang menatapnya bingung, senang, dan marah.

"KAU?" Harry menyeka air matanya yang masih mengalir.

"Hahahaha... Haha...Ya, Harry?" tanya Draco balik, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa lagi.

"KAU— KAU JAHAT, MALFOY! LEBIH KEJAM DARI PENYIHIR TUA BANGKA ITU! KENAPA KAU TEGA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU, EH?" Harry memukul-mukul seluruh tubuh Draco yang ada dalam jangkauan matanya, "KENAPA? JAWAB AKU? JAWAB AKU! JAWA—" dia kembali terisak, takut kehilangan Draco. Atau mungkin, menangisi tindakan bodohnya tadi?

Draco merengkuh tubuh kecil pemuda berambut hitam itu dalam dekapannya. Dibelainya lembut, punggung Harry. Menenangkan Harry yang masih menangis.

Sementara itu, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Theo, dan Blaise kini telah menyalakan lampu kamar Draco sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat adegan yang diciptakan Harry barusan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YA AMPU— HAHAHA! POTTER! CENGENG SEKALI. KENAPA KAU MENANGIS BEGITU?" tanya Blaise, sekali lagi tawanya meledak.

"Diamlah, Blaise. Biarkan dia tenang dulu," perintah Draco yang juga ditujukan kepada teman-temannya yang lain, tapi dia sendiri juga masih tertawa. Walaupun tidak seberlebihan Blaise dan yang lain.

Lama mereka tertawa bersama-sama, akhirnya Harry mendongakkan kepalanya, "Puas?" memandang seluruh temannya yang ada di situ, termasuk Draco. "Baiklah, sekarang aku pergi! Selamat, kalian berhasil!" dia bersiap-siap untuk pergi dan melepaskan pelukan Draco.

"He-hei! Harry! Tunggu!" Draco kembali menarik lengan harry. Dan sekarang, Harry berada di samping Draco, terduduk di tepi kasur. "Aku belum puas," bisik Draco di telinga Harry, cukup membuat teman-temannya itu bersiul.

"Cepat katakan, Draco! Kau lambat sekali!" kata Pansy, diikuti tawa dari yang lain.

Draco tak menghiraukan segala ocehan teman-temannya. Ditatapnya mata hijau Harry lekat-lekat, "Kau tahu, Harry? Aku senang akhirnya kau juga menyatakan perasaanmu padaku," dia tersenyum hangat.

Harry hanya diam, mengamati mata kelabu Draco yang membuatnya seperti berada di tengah-tengah kutub utara bersama para beruang ganas— yang tidak lain adalah teman-temannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau jujur, Harry. Jangan pernah menyangkal pada perasaanmu sendiri," Draco mendekatkan bibirnya mendekat ke telinga Harry dan berbisik, "Aku juga menyukaimu, mengagumimu, mencintaimu, dan kalau ada kata-kata lain, apa pun itu, yang lebih dari itu, aku pasti akan mengucapkannya, Harry James Potter."

Wajah Harry merona merah seluruhnya dalam kurun waktu beberapa menit.

"Dan— kalau ada yang harus kau salahkan, salahkanlah Blaise yang telah memaksaku berdandan menyedihkan seperti ini," Draco menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga Harry. Menatap mata hijau itu lagi.

Draco dan Harry saling tatap-menatap satu sama lain. Menikmati segala keindahan yang terpancar di kilau masing-masing. Seakan terjerat oleh tali tak tampak yang membuat mereka terus seperti itu, tak mempedulikan beberapa orang yang sedang menyaksikan mereka.

Untuk sekian lamanya, akhirnya Harry kembali bersuara, "Ron, tak inginkah kau membalas semua perbuatan Malfoy yang dia lakukan padamu tadi sore?" tanyanya pada Ron, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya di mata Draco.

Sekilas, tampak kecemasan di mata kelabu pemuda Slytherin itu. Harry tersenyum jahil.

"Tentu saja, Harry. Tunggu saja besok. Lihat apa yang akan kuperbuat padanya," Ron mengepalkan tangannya dan menepukkannya pada telapak tangannya yang lain.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa melihat kulit pucat Draco yang menjadi lebih pucat dari saat dia pura-pura sakit tadi.

**-END-**

**A/N : Makasih buat KaaSan, SenSou, Icci, KaChels, Rafi Orion Black, ShiRan-chan, Pucca-darkblue, ****Cara Camellia****, wikkey-miharu, Kirika Hunting, Fi suki suki, dan VieLin** **yang udah ngeripiu di fic yang keenam. Makasih juga buat yang udah kasih fave. :D**

**Oiya, nyerah deh kalo masalah typo. Udah dicek berulang-ulang juga, pasti masih ada typo-nya. Makasih buat KaChels yang biasanya ngitungin typo. Ehehehe...**


End file.
